


Liebe heisst Schmerz

by Inori



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inori/pseuds/Inori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sharpest Life的续篇，灵感依旧来自同名歌曲</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I  
纽约，玛利亚医院顶层病房，Rumlow醒后第四周。

娃娃脸的超级战士坐在病床边，用他那只无坚不摧的金属左手捏着苹果，右手中的匕首缓缓滑动，削下弧度完美的果皮。这一幕优雅得堪称艺术，Rumlow在一边欣赏着，不时张开嘴，迎接刀尖上挑过来的小块果肉。曾经被他嘲讽“生活不能自理”的超级战士最近似乎突然开启了护士的技能天赋，在他们短暂的见面时间里，Winter包办了换绷带、换输液瓶、削苹果等等一系列护理任务，熟练度与日俱增。一个月过去，Rumlow十分确定，就算这位前九头蛇超级武器真的下岗失业，光凭借他磨练出的护理水平也足以顺利找到下一份工作。  
——说到工作，自从他醒来那天之后，Winter再没提过那份所谓的新工作到底是什么。他只是在每周固定的时间出现在病房，帮Rumlow换药或者削苹果，聊一些无关紧要的小事，等半个小时的“探监时间”用完就离开，准时准点，多一秒都不停留。关于九头蛇的近况、他的近况或者其他任何Rumlow想知道的事，他始终守口如瓶。  
给Rumlow削完苹果，Winter自己拿了另一个直接开啃。他的目光始终没离开过Rumlow的脸，仿佛那张脸跟以前一样英俊帅气，没有被烧伤毁坏到面目全非。  
“给我拿面镜子来。”莫名其妙的焦躁感席卷全身，Rumlow沙哑着嗓音命令道。  
“没必要，医疗组每天都会给你刮胡子。”Winter一边啃苹果，一边回答道。  
“我想看看我的脸。”Rumlow看着自己包得跟木乃伊似的双手，眼中划过几分自嘲，“我想习惯一下毁容的自己。”  
Winter沉默片刻，放下啃了一半的苹果转身走出病房，几分钟后超级战士捏着一个粉红色的化妆镜回来，把镜子举到Rumlow眼前。太过听话的Winter让他一时有些不适应：就算神经再怎么粗大，老子现在好歹也是个毁了容的病人啊，多多少少照顾一下病人的情绪不会要了你的小命吧臭小子……

整张脸完好无损的前特战队长在镜子里瞪着他，带着那种被吓傻了的愚蠢表情，仿佛穿越时空。  
“这算怎么回事？”  
Rumlow惊讶得半天说不出话，目光不断在镜子和Winter脸上移动，期待谁能给他个合理的解释。这个世界太疯狂，就算是见惯了大场面的他也有点吃不消。  
“小Stark说这里是全国一流的烧伤研究中心。”娃娃脸的超级战士乖乖举着镜子，认真地解释道，“医疗组给你用了很多先进治疗方法，上次换绷带的时候我确认过，你身上的疤基本都是以前的，没有烧伤疤痕，放心。”  
这句话信息量稍微有点大，Rumlow抖了一下，最终没有质问“你怎么会知道我身上有多少疤”。  
总而言之，感谢史塔克工业的先进医疗技术以及他们对Rumlow的特殊关照，四个月前那场、他几乎以为是他的末日的事故没给他留下任何实质性的“纪念”。钢铁侠表示哥就是这样的天才，哥能把冷冻七十年的老冰棍一个零件不少地解冻，当然也能把烧成烤乳猪的特战队长还原成原来那个人见人爱的帅哥，所以不用谢，哥一向助人为乐。  
——Rumlow劝自己还是不要想象，在他毫无知觉的四个月里，玛利亚医院的医疗团队在他身上试验了多少种未经批准的药物和治疗方法。  
Rumlow对自己现在的处境很清楚，就算Tony Stark一贯跟神盾局不对盘，他也不相信钢铁侠会助人为乐到帮助一个为九头蛇卖命的雇佣兵。至于是谁向Tony Stark提出了这种请求，他不用开口问也能猜到。  
“我觉得Stark的技术应该用到更有意义的地方。”他最终收敛起所有情绪躺回床上，用最平淡的语气开口赶人，“你的探监时间已经过了。”  
“我在等Sam开车来接我们。”Winter扔下苹果核，像是丝毫没被他这语气不善的逐客令影响一样，蓝眼睛里洋溢着显而易见的快乐：“医生说你的烧伤基本没问题了，我们今天就回家。”

拆除绷带、换掉病号服、然后被连人带轮椅搬进车里的这段时间，Rumlow还认真想了想Sam到底（他妈的）是谁，在后视镜里看到猎鹰那张黑黝黝的脸时，他没好气地翻了个白眼。  
“哟，哥们，欢迎回归还能继续受伤的队伍。”四个月之前刚刚被特战队长胖揍过一顿的猎鹰Sam毫无芥蒂地笑出一口白牙，亲密得好像他们真是什么好伙伴一样，“准备好迎接你的新家了吗？”  
“新家”这个词让Rumlow震了一下，他侧头看向坐在他身边的超级战士，Winter迎着他的视线咧嘴笑开，笑容单纯得像个孩子：“我们的地下秘密基地，虽然没征求你的意见，但我觉得你会很喜欢的。”  
猎鹰扭头看了他们一眼，几不可查地叹了口气。

Rumlow并没想到，Winter口中的“地下秘密基地”，真的是字面意义上的“地下”。  
这个基地位于纽约布鲁克林一栋普普通通的公寓楼地下三层，没有窗户更没有阳台，唯一的出入口是附带指纹虹膜锁的加厚装甲板门，强行闯入会引发包括重机枪、榴弹发射器等等武器在内的重火力攻击。对比夸张的安保措施，基地内部的陈设完全乏善可陈。偌大的楼层并没有分隔房间，两张单人床并排摆在墙边，屋子正中摆着一张面积巨大的桌子，桌子上有一系列通讯和监视监听设备，看起来像是直接从神盾局特工办公室般出来的；琳琅满目的枪支弹药整齐地排列在黑色陈列柜里，密密麻麻占满了整面墙；基地另一侧的角落里有冰箱、微波炉和小餐桌，勉强只够加热点速冻食品；整个基地唯一被分隔出来的空间是浴室，四面镶嵌半透明玻璃，附带按摩浴缸，Rumlow大概能猜到这是谁的主意，他在心里默默问候了钢铁侠全家。  
——这根本不算是个家，最多只是个设施齐全的监狱。  
想到这里，Rumlow深深皱起眉头，声音微冷：“你这几个月一直住这里？”  
“我觉得挺好，比在九头蛇的时候好多了。”Winter轻车熟路地从冰箱里翻出一瓶牛奶，喝得一脸满足，“而且你在这里，这就够了。”  
这句话说得如此自然，听不出一丝应有的困扰和尴尬，Rumlow看着笑容明快的超级士兵，本该说出口的话语像是被什么难以言明的感情堵在了喉咙里，最后变成一片沉默。  
“你之前说过的那个工作，到底是什么？”  
“不着急，等你能行动了再说。”Winter指了指武器陈列柜前那一大堆健身器材，转移了话题，“你的身体远没有恢复到最佳状态，我现在的主要工作就是帮你做复健。”  
他把Rumlow的轮椅推到那一大堆器械旁边，声音里带着几分困惑和窘迫：“这些是我按照医生的复健指南买的，不知道对不对——七十年前可没有这么复杂的东西，你去看看还缺什么。”  
新买的器械有一部分还没拆封，气泡膜上工工整整地写着器械用途和编号。Rumlow看着那陌生的字迹微微出神，想象着超级战士是怎样一丝不苟地记下这些，他心里某个角落柔软得一塌糊涂。  
“别喝凉牛奶了，晚上你想吃什么？”  
“你要给我做？”Winter的目光一瞬间亮起来，他的笑容灿烂得像是得到了心仪圣诞礼物的孩子，“早就听说你做菜很拿手，你的拿手菜是什么？Risotto？Lasagne？对了我还想吃鱼，你会给我做吗？”  
“先看看冰箱里还有什么库存。你要喜欢，那些我可以慢慢给你做……”Rumlow挪到厨房，打开冰箱门，在看清里面的存货时，后面的话都变成了一声无奈的叹气。  
容积可观的冰箱里只有三样东西：牛奶，饼干，以及巧克力。Winter给Rumlow添置了那么多健身器材，却记不住给自己买点有营养的食物。莫名的愤怒和心疼充斥了胸腔，Rumlow狠狠捏着冰箱门把手，不忍心想象这几个月超级战士到底过着怎样简陋的生活。  
——其实不用想象，冬兵原来的生活到底怎样，他比谁都清楚。

“呃……我今天忘了去采购。”Winter有些不好意思地挪过来，顺手关上了冰箱门。在Rumlow越来越锐利的目光审视下，他鼓起脸不情不愿地补充：“……好吧，平时我主要吃热狗和汉堡。”  
冬兵那独有的“我不高兴”脸总是杀伤力十足，Rumlow一肚子火气瞬间无处发泄，他挫败地揉了揉自己的脸，说道：“明天去超市买点吃的。想吃什么，我给你做——就当是你做复健助理的工资了。”  
“成交。”Winter眨了眨眼，刚才还写满委屈的脸瞬间多云转晴，“我觉得我赚到了。”  
他撑着轮椅扶手俯下身，在反应不及的Rumlow嘴角，留下一个蜻蜓点水的吻。


	2. Chapter 2

II  
“好香，今天的晚餐是千层面？”  
肩膀上蓦然多了一个人的重量，让Rumlow险些切到自己的手指。他无奈地侧过头瞪了孩子气的超级战士一眼，Winter毫不悔改地环着他的肩，在他耳边幸福地哼哼：“我要牛肉馅的。”  
足以徒手撕开车门的金属手臂此刻搭在他肩头，温柔得像是对待稀世之珍，毛茸茸的脑袋抵在他头顶，一部分头发垂到他眼前，蹭得他微微发痒。Rumlow停下手里的活计，用手肘毫不留情地撞他：“别捣乱，除非你想吃手指肉馅千层面。”  
Winter咧开嘴角，在他后颈处蹭了蹭，然后听话地回到餐桌边坐下，从牛仔裤口袋里摸出PSV消磨时间——令Rumlow颇感欣慰的是，Winter对现代社会的适应程度明显高于在北冰洋底沉睡了七十年的美国队长。钢铁侠赠送的那堆电子设备被他玩得风生水起，丝毫不逊色于21世纪的任何一个年轻人。Rumlow看着一脸专注打游戏的超级战士微微失神，排除被冻在冷柜里的年月，这个小伙子实际年龄也确实足够被称为年轻，他应该像所有年轻人一样行走在阳光下，拥有无限可能的未来，而不是被困在这个见不得光的囚笼里，为那些根本不该由他承担的错误赎罪……  
烤箱定时器的提示音拉回了他的思绪。超级战士收起游戏机走过来，帮腿脚不方便的Rumlow取出香气四溢的千层面。仗着金属手指不怕烫，他毫不客气地伸手拈起一块放进嘴里，满意地点了点头。  
“文明人都用刀叉吃饭的。”Rumlow已经不记得为这事说过Winter多少次，那个超级战士始终保持“虚心接受坚决不改”的作风，带着“不爽咬我啊”的无赖表情，继续使用他这点额外的“福利”。  
Winter舔去指尖的酱汁，灰蓝色的眼眸明亮得像晨星：“你这是嫉妒。”  
Rumlow在他肚子上捣了一拳，力道生猛毫无保留——很可惜，对一个拥有四倍强化肌肉的超级战士来说，尚在恢复期的Rumlow这一拳的力道连让他产生点实质意义上的痛感都做不到。Winter抓住轮椅扶手把他带到餐桌边，因为最近一段时间Rumlow都只能靠轮椅代步，秘密基地的所有设施都比标准款矮了不少。对Winter这个身高的人来说坐在这样低矮的餐桌前吃饭显然非常不舒服，可不论Rumlow说什么，他都没打算把桌椅换回正常高度。  
“等你好了再说。”面对他的游说，Winter每次都这样回答，“我积攒了七十年的军饷，买几张餐桌还不是问题。”  
——每到这种时候，Rumlow就特别怀念原来那个每次斗嘴都会输给他的冬兵。

吃完饭，超级战士心满意足地拍了拍肚子，露出一脸孩子气的笑。强悍的超级战士像回到巢穴的狼一般，收起尖牙利爪，只对心爱的人露出柔软的肚皮。这个想法蓦然跃入脑海，Rumlow忍了半天，依旧无法控制嘴角扬起的弧度。  
“鉴于上回你这么笑的时候，你骗我吞了墨西哥干辣椒。”Winter毫无预兆地凑过来，抵着他的鼻尖眨眼，温热的气息直接喷在他嘴唇上，无限接近亲吻，“这次，我是不是应该提前把你关进壁橱，免得你又想出什么坏主意？”  
Rumlow微微偏开头，神色有些黯然：“现在就算有什么坏主意，也没法实施了。”  
暧昧甜蜜的气氛一时变得有些沉重，Winter沉默很久，最后无声地叹了口气。他起身走到Rumlow身后，推着轮椅往健身器材那边走去：“别担心，你很快就会恢复了。”

自告奋勇担任Rumlow的复健助理的Winter其实也只有晚饭后这段时间“履行职责”。按照医生给出的复健计划，Rumlow每天晚上要在辅助器材上行走三公里，Winter需要在他失去平衡的时候扶住他，训练结束后，他还要帮Rumlow按摩双腿放松肌肉。对一个重度烧伤又昏迷了三个月的人来说，这三公里漫长得仿佛永无止境，Rumlow往往坚持几百米就会因为双腿无力而摔在Winter身上，每到这个时候Winter的表情就显得特别委屈，仿佛在承受这种折磨的不是Rumlow，而是他自己。  
“你能不能别这么盯着我看。”  
大汗淋漓地完成了今天的训练额度，Rumlow盯着坐在地上给他按摩双腿的Winter，无奈地叹气：“我都快产生负罪感了。”  
“你最近一直在加大训练量。”Winter一边继续按摩一边抬起头，用他那张杀伤力巨大的委屈脸看着Rumlow，“我知道你想早点恢复，但过度锻炼只会让你受伤。”  
“我不想一直当废人。”Rumlow说得有点咬牙切齿，“而且我也不相信，复仇者愿意无条件地养一个没用的罪犯。”  
Winter蓦然停下了手上的动作。灰蓝色的眼眸中惊诧与慌张一闪而过，最后，变成了有些挫败的苦笑：“我就知道瞒不过你。”  
“你每天拎着狙击枪和消音手枪出门，还指望我不知道你去干什么？”Rumlow毫不妥协地逼视他的双眼，声音带着属于特战队长的锐利，“你求他们救我，条件是你自己继续干你在九头蛇干的那种活？”  
强大的战士被这番尖锐的言辞扎得瑟缩了一下，他不闪不避地迎向Rumlow琥珀色的双眼，表情坚定得近乎偏执：“我没有求任何人。Steve他们不可能每次面对的敌人都是没有利益冲突的外星人，他们需要有人在暗中保护他们，需要有人做他们不能做的事。我觉得我很适合这份工作，所以我就跟Steve提议了。另外我觉得我需要一个搭档，我跟Steve推荐了你。”  
“……你应该有更好的生活。”  
Winter这番话说得有理有据无懈可击，把Rumlow所有的质问和愤怒都堵得无处发泄。他挫败地叹了口气，最终，只能说出这样无力的一句。  
Winter摇了摇头，目光清澈坦然得令人沉迷：“我觉得现在就很好——跟你在一起就很好。”  
不等Rumlow回答什么，他站起身，推着轮椅走向浴室：“好了，该洗澡了。”

他们的浴室四面都是玻璃，根本没什么保护隐私的概念。Rumlow索性也懒得矫情，反正浴缸够大，两个人一起洗既节约时间又节约热水，除了考虑到美国队长得知此事可能采取的报复行动之外，Rumlow觉得这个决定基本上百利无一害。  
Rumlow举着花洒帮Winter洗头发。超级战士顺从地闭着眼坐在浴缸里，温热的水流沿着他的金属手臂流淌下来，某些细微的差别引起了Rumlow的注意。  
“你的金属手臂什么时候换的？”Rumlow伸手触摸他肩膀处光滑冰冷的金属，自言自语，“我记得原来的纹路不是这样。”  
“Tony说他能给我做个更好的，原来那个他就拿去收藏了。”Winter轻描淡写地回答道，“这个新的确实比较好用。昨天我跟Steve打了三场，两场都赢了。”  
Rumlow打开花洒，帮Winter冲掉泡沫，Winter配合地闭上眼低下头，在他看不见的地方，Rumlow不屑地勾起一个冷笑。  
从来不会骗人的小笨蛋。  
老子在神盾那帮老狐狸眼皮子底下挖墙脚的时候，你还在冰柜里睡觉呢。

基地里当然有两张单人床，宽度恰到好处，足够舒适却又恰好不够两个人并肩平躺。Rumlow用膝盖想都能猜到这是谁的主意，他对美国队长的用心良苦表示敬佩，但同时，他又不得不对Steve的天真表示同情。  
——加宽单人床确实不够两个成年男性并肩平躺，但对两个常年习惯睡折叠行军床乃至更窄小的铺位的军人来说，这个宽度足够他们相拥而眠了。  
Rumlow有些费劲地挪上床，用最不会增加身体负担的姿势侧卧。Winter自然地抱过来，温热结实的胸膛紧紧贴着他的后背，像大型犬一样磨蹭他的后颈。  
“晚安，Rumlow。”  
Rumlow闭上双眼，掩去嘴角的一丝苦笑。  
“晚安，Winter。”  
——这一切都像是梦，最幸福的，永远无法变成现实的那种美梦。

“您好，Rumlow先生。请问您需要找哪位？”  
第二天一大早，Winter拎着狙击枪去“上班”，Rumlow则接通了复仇者大厦的内部专线，他有些事情需要确认。  
“接你家老板。有急事。”  
几分钟的沉默之后，电子管家矜持的英伦腔换成了钢铁侠轻佻的声音：“怎么了，你家超级武器出什么故障了？”  
Rumlow懒得跟他寒暄，单刀直入地问道：“你对他的左臂做了什么？”  
电话那边的沉默证实了他的猜想。Rumlow眉头紧锁，抓着手机的手用力到指节泛白。  
“你醒来之前，审查委员会对冬兵做过一次庭审。”沉默片刻之后，Tony终于再度开口，“他承认了所有指控，委员会判定他高度危险，需要最高级别的监控。他们让我在他的金属手臂里安装了GPS定位和生理指标监控装置，一旦他出现失控伤人的预兆，委员会有权开启远程遥控以清除威胁。”  
Tony说出口的每个字都像是子弹爆在他心口，疼得他眼前发黑。愤怒中Rumlow危险地压低了声音，语气冰冷又尖锐：“我一直以为钢铁侠是更有自尊的人，不屑于当那些老东西的走狗。”  
“虽然我不想承认，但掌握这种遥控技术的远不止我一个人。”Tony的声音依旧平铺直叙，完全不在意他尖锐的指责，“与其让他们找其他公司，还不如我自己动手——至少我对你的超级武器没有任何企图，各种意义上都没有。”  
Rumlow迅速冷静下来，再度开口时，他的声音已经平静得听不出一丝情绪：“谢谢。另外，麻烦你明天送一部新手机过来。”  
挂断电话的瞬间，他的手机在墙上撞得粉碎。


	3. Chapter 3

Brock Rumlow一直觉得自己的人生乏善可陈。  
跟其他为了改变世界或者别的什么疯狂念头加入九头蛇的人不太一样，他只是个普通的雇佣兵，他加入九头蛇的唯一理由是这份工作有丰厚的报酬。他不反对九头蛇的理念，却也并不像他的上司那样狂热地信仰它。这种无可无不可的态度直接阻碍了他的升职，将近八年过去，哪怕他的所有战斗技巧评估都是无可争议的第一，他也始终只能负责一些无关机密的任务，冲锋在最前线，受到所有人的信赖，可本该属于他的升职却总是迟迟不来。  
坦白说Rumlow并不是很在乎这些。他有足以维持体面生活的薪水，有可以托付性命的好友，还有倾心爱恋的女友，他对现状已经足够满意，不愿奢求更多。  
28岁生日那天他借着酒劲走进特工办公室，向自己交往了两年的女友求婚成功，他在队友们的掌声和口哨声中抱起娇小却干练的女孩深吻，脸上的笑容灿烂得像是得到了整个世界。  
求婚成功的第二天他接到一个外派中东、给某政要当保镖的任务。上司十分体贴地允许他的未婚妻同行，当做不能给两人放婚假的补偿。跟平常不是暗杀就是火并的任务比起来，这种保镖任务可谓轻松愉快毫无危险。就在他这么想着的时候，意外陡然发生。  
接到劫匪的电话时Rumlow正陪在那位政要身边，劫匪问他是否愿意用被保护对象的命来交换自己未婚妻的命。视频中身材娇小的女孩被黑洞洞的枪口抵着太阳穴，姿态狼狈，神色却决然得像是最虔诚的殉道者。  
“九头蛇从不受人威胁。”女孩的声音坚如钢铁，目光锐利得几乎能让那几个彪形大汉退却，“砍掉一个头，长出两个头。”  
——最后一个音节淹没在刺耳的枪声里。Rumlow举着已经黑屏的手机出神，一瞬间他竟然记不起自己身在何地。  
公平点说，九头蛇并没有传闻中那么铁血无情。特战队很快找到了劫匪的具体位置，将他们全数歼灭。当天的任务结束后，Rumlow在上司和同僚的陪同下见到了未婚妻的遗体，女孩安静地躺在停尸房，太阳穴上血肉模糊的伤口狰狞得像一个黑洞，把应有的悲伤都吸进了不知名的空间。他站在旁边静静看着，脸上无喜无悲，平静得仿佛一切从未发生。

回到总部后，上司给他放了半个月的带薪假让他出去散心。同僚们看他的眼神千篇一律的小心翼翼，仿佛这个铁血的汉子突然变成了什么易碎品，稍微尖锐点的眼神都能让他彻底崩溃。  
尽管对上司的小题大做有点不以为然，Rumlow还是乖乖领了假期出门。他买了当天最近一班航班的机票飞往意大利西西里，他十年没回去过的故乡。八小时的航程漫长而乏味，他在引擎轰鸣声中闭上双眼，却茫然地发现，自己已经记不起父母的面孔。  
他在卡塔尼亚的街道上徘徊，故乡陌生得找不到一丝回忆的痕迹。他隐约记得未婚妻说过想看看他长大的地方，可当他终于带着她的骨灰来到这里时，他竟连自己家的地址都记不起来。  
——事实上，他早就没有家了。  
他的父亲在他十岁时死于黑帮火并，母亲把他扔在渡轮港口的休息室里就再没有回来。饿了一天一夜之后，港口巡警把他送去教会学校，四年后他带着父亲留给他的一把杰里科手枪逃出了监狱似的教会学校，躲在一艘渡轮的货仓里偷渡到美国，开始了漫长的雇佣兵生涯，从此再没回过故乡。  
剧痛一瞬间贯穿了麻木的心脏，他站在地中海岸的阳光下，在人声熙攘的街道上掩面而泣，西西里小城依旧欢声笑语熙熙攘攘，没人在乎一个风尘仆仆的大男人哭得近乎心碎。  
他终于发现，在日复一日的杀戮与漂泊中，他的心早就被磨蚀得千疮百孔。那个娇小却坚强的女孩是他跟这个世界最后一点温存的牵系，是他对正常生活的全部向往，可她却如此决然地抛弃了他，在他伤痕累累的心上留下最沉重的一击，把那里彻底边成了一个巨大的空洞。

回总部销假的那天早上，他被带到了Pierce的办公室。半个小时之后，从那间办公室出来的Rumlow成为了特战队长。九头蛇最核心的特别部队，拥有最高机密权限。  
作为特战队长的他得到的第一个命令，是去地下二层实验室“清理残局”。  
接到这个命令时Rumlow并没有想太多。九头蛇的科学家大多是些缺乏人道主义精神的科学怪人，从小兵时代开始，他就习惯了时不时被命令去处理些诡异的实验失败“样本”，尽管他从未获得过进入这间实验室的权限，但根据以往经验，他觉得他能猜到里面是什么情况。  
确认过指纹和密码之后，厚重的大门向两边滑开，浓烈的血腥气扑面而来，Rumlow几乎没忍住转头就走的冲动。  
实验室里的情况显然比他想象得惨烈了许多，所有设备都被砸毁，墙壁上地板上到处都是血迹和残肢。一个全身赤裸的男人站在一地残破的尸骸中看向他，那张年轻的面孔上挂着尚未干涸的血迹，略长的头发上沾满了凝结的血块；他整个左臂都泛着金属的冷光，衬着他毫无表情的脸，年轻人看起来更像是某种危险的机器，而不是一个活生生的人。  
真正让Rumlow移不开视线的，却是这个年轻人的双眼。四周的环境血腥得仿如地狱，可那双灰蓝色的眼眸却如此清澈，纯净得仿佛来自天堂，任何污浊都无法使它们蒙尘。

——这是Rumlow第一次见到九头蛇的传说。而这时他还不知道，他的余生，都将与这个人休戚相关。

跟大多数人一样，最初引起Rumlow注意的，不外乎是围绕在冬兵身边的那些充满神话色彩的传闻。存在了七十年的神秘杀手，时常失控的危险野兽，无法被划归在人类范畴里的超级武器，对常年跟死神跳舞的Rumlow来说这种危险的神秘感带着绝对致命的吸引力。像是最精密的枪械，只是看着，都能让人心跳加速。  
偶尔，在没有生命危险的时候，他会想起第一次见面时看到的、冬兵的双眼。那双眼睛太纯粹太清澈，完全不该出现在一个冷血杀手的脸上。它们让Rumlow想起美国队长纪念馆里那个大笑的毛头小子，仿佛七十年的洗脑和改造都没能剥夺深藏其中的灵魂——如此矛盾的联系让Rumlow倍感荒谬，他毫无预兆地勾起嘴角，引起怀里美女不满的抱怨。

这是一家小酒吧，刚刚完成任务的特战队员们聚在这里，用狂欢和放纵发泄死里逃生的恐惧或失去战友的悲伤。仿佛只有这样狂歌痛饮，他们习惯了生死的心脏，才能继续鲜活地跳动。Rumlow通常也会加入到狂欢的行列中，随便找个中意的对象带到附近的宾馆过夜。种族天赋格外突出的意大利帅哥Rumlow从来不缺对象，但这一次，怀里的人那一头红发让他想起了去世多年的未婚妻，经年的疼痛把仅存的兴奋因子都浇熄，只留下一片茫然的空落。  
Rumlow叹了口气，婉言谢绝了美女的暗示，决定回宾馆去跟被他们留在那里的超级武器聊聊天打发时间——不论Rumlow怎么擅长作死，他也绝对不敢带这个精神不稳定的超级武器看大腿舞。每次有这种活动，他都会给冬兵下一个“原地休整”的命令；被当做武器的人也总是那样毫无怨言地在空无一人的宾馆或安全屋里等他们回来，面无表情地听他们兴致勃勃地描述昨晚一夜激情的对象如何诱人，仿佛他真的感觉不到孤单，也没有人类最原始的需求。  
——直到推开那扇门之前，Rumlow也一直是这样以为的。  
或许没料到还会有人回来，冬兵看起来比平时放松了许多。他仰面靠在靠窗的单人床上，用那种被关在笼子里的野生动物的姿态侧头望着窗外。听到有人进来，冬兵转头看向他，夕阳将那双灰蓝的眼眸映出透明的琉璃色，那个眼神触动了Rumlow心底某根不太理智的神经，他猛然走过去握住冬兵的金属手臂，把他拉出这个小小的监牢。  
“走吧，我们出去找点乐子。”

他领着冬兵在异国小镇的街巷间探险，最终来到一家小剧院。他甚至没有关心剧院在上演什么剧目，随便买了两张票就走进去。被塞进座位时冬兵一脸不耐烦地表示抗议，最终却也安静地坐下来，跟寥寥无几的观众一起，欣赏这一出异国王子与冷漠公主的危险恋情。  
我的吻将融化你心底的坚冰。  
舞台上鞑靼王子引吭高歌，神态坚定而自信。  
Rumlow转过视线看向身边的冬兵，对意大利人的艺术毫不感兴趣的冬兵缩在座椅里闭目养神，褪去了平日的防备和冰冷，安详得像在阳光下打盹的大猫。  
带着几分玩笑的心态，Rumlow俯身凑过去，在今夜无人入睡的旋律中，吻在冬兵的嘴角。

他以为他对冬兵的过分关注只是一种移情心态，他比任何人都明白行尸走肉的滋味，他知道自己已经无药可救，但至少在他力所能及的范围里，他想让这个目光清澈的年轻人活得更像个人类。所以他孜孜不倦地搭讪套近乎，像投喂野生动物那样用零食化解他的防备，后来他甚至自告奋勇包办了给冬兵刮胡子洗头这种事。渐渐的，那个超级武器看他的表情多了点情绪，从最初的困惑到后来的不耐，就连忍无可忍的爆发都显得如此生机勃勃。Rumlow享受这种隐秘的成就感，即便跟他走得比较近的特战队员多次对他这种堪称作死的行为表示担忧，可他却像上瘾了一般，顶着满身的伤痕和瘀青，依旧乐此不疲。

——他从未想过，这世界上确实有一种真理，叫做当局者迷，旁观者清。

眼睁睁看着那个仓库倒塌时，恐慌激烈得仿佛灭顶。身体在大脑下命令之前就自发地动了起来，等他回神时，他已经像个疯子一样只身冲进了枪林弹雨中。一半的他清醒地知道自己这么做完全是毫无价值地送死，可另一半的他却被恐慌与痛苦逼得近乎疯狂，怎样的危险都不能让他退让半步。  
他最终成功从钢筋水泥的坟墓里挖出了九头蛇的珍贵财产，被子弹贯穿的左腿和胸口疼得撕心裂肺，他却在这剧痛中勾起了嘴角，满心都是久违的满足与轻松。  
他在那一刻终于确认，他对这个超级武器的感情不是同情也不是好奇，而是爱。在行尸走肉了这么多年之后，他居然爱上了一个连爱是什么都不明白的武器。  
鬼门关转了一圈回来的半个小时之后，他见到了尾随特战队来探病的冬兵，他用冬兵专用的冰冷眼神吓走了特战队的全体成员，然后带着满脸跑错程序的困惑，问Rumlow当时为什么要回去救他。  
是啊，我为什么要救你。  
Rumlow不能自已地看着那双清澈的空洞的缺乏感情的双眼，麻木多年的心脏传来一阵真切的剧痛。他竭力压抑着自己的表情，指甲狠狠掐进掌心用疼痛维持平常的调侃语调。理智在角落里疯狂嘲笑，笑他欲盖弥彰：就算被看穿，就算说出口又能怎么样，对冬兵来说这不过又是一个错乱的梦，等下次醒来，他依旧，什么都不会记住。

“我记得他。”  
气氛压抑的装甲车里，冬兵带着那种孩子气的执拗看着他，神色决然得百死不悔，那是整整七十年的时光、无数次的洗脑都无法剥夺的，只属于最特别的人的羁绊。  
Rumlow在那目光中绝望地沉默，那三个词像是冰水迎头浇下，把最隐秘的期待都浇成了死灰。

桥上的失败让Pierce大发雷霆，听完Rumlow关于冬兵的报告后，Pierce的脸色更是冷得结霜，他愤怒地命令科研人员对冬兵进行一次彻底的洗脑，把不该有的东西全部清除。Rumlow跟着Pierce来到地下二层监工，尽管他全身都叫嚣着逃离，他还是面无表情地站在了冬兵对面。  
被绑在洗脑椅上的冬兵目不转睛地死盯着他，Rumlow避开他的目光，却又自虐般地站在原地一动不动。冬兵的惨叫不断撞击着耳膜，每一声都像最尖锐的刀，一分一分把心脏凌迟。  
你委屈个什么劲。  
离开实验室之前，他终于忍不住回头对上冬兵的双眼，在那双写满了委屈的水汪汪大眼睛的攻击下，他这样想道。  
即将被彻底忘掉的又不是你，你难过什么？

洞察计划开始前三个小时，他再次回到地下二层的实验室。刚结束洗脑的冬兵还没恢复，他躺在洗脑椅上脸色苍白神态乖顺。Rumlow泄愤般地拉扯他圆润的娃娃脸，总是撇着嘴的超级武器被扯出一个充满喜感的笑容，Rumlow看得一时恍惚，他忽然发觉，这么多年，他竟然从没见过冬兵的笑。  
他用冲锋陷阵般的决然低下头，在那张带着消毒水气味的嘴唇上，留下一个潦草得几乎不配被称为吻的触碰。缠绕在舌尖上的词句兜兜转转说不出口，最终，只剩下一句鸵鸟式的隐晦告白。  
——其实全部说出口又能怎么样呢，就算他听得到，就算他听得懂，这些记忆最终也只会被变成冷冻舱里的冰渣，在冬兵的下一次苏醒时，消融得无影无踪。

他曾以为实验室里那个偷偷摸摸的告白就是他漫长暗恋的结局，也以为三曲翼大楼的爆炸就是他乏善可陈的一生的终点。可当他从漫长的噩梦中醒来，等待他的不是牢狱之灾也不是死刑判决，而是一个迟到了三十多年的圣诞大礼包。漂亮的小伙子带着比阳光更灿烂的笑容戳穿了他暗搓搓的谎言，用那双他第一次见到就无法忘怀的蓝眼睛看着他，告诉他，只要在Rumlow身边，他就过得很快乐。

Rumlow从漫长的回忆中抽神，在微光中凝视枕边人的脸，目光温柔而专注，仿佛要将他的所有细节都刻进灵魂。大概是他看得太投入，Winter抽了抽鼻子，迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼。  
“Rumlow，怎么了？”  
“没什么。”Rumlow伸手撩起他柔软的头发，在他光裸的额头上落下一个轻柔的吻，“我爱你。”  
Winter含混不清地咕哝了一句什么，紧紧抱住他的专用抱枕，再次陷入梦境。

我爱你，胜过这个世界上的一切。  
包括我自己。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 离家出走的叔

IV  
两个月之后，美墨边境丛林，深夜。

两个身穿迷彩作战服的战士在丛林中一动不动，安静得仿佛与丛林融为一体。不远处的公路上亮起了灯光，几辆黑色越野车渐渐靠近，高个子的战士微微调整呼吸，架好狙击枪，瞄准镜后他目光冰冷，仿佛出鞘的利刃。

这是Rumlow康复之后执行的第一个任务。在刻意加大的锻炼强度下，Rumlow的复健进度超过了医生最乐观的估计。两个月过去，他的身体状态已经基本恢复到入院前的水平。受够了地下基地这种囚徒般的生活的Rumlow强烈要求“恢复工作”，上周的体检报告发过去之后，复仇者团队已经给出了肯定答复，但Winter却始终像个保护过度的偏执狂一样，说什么都不同意。无数次争吵无果之后Rumlow终于爆发，忍无可忍的他一拳砸在Winter小腹上，拉开了一场激战的序幕。  
Steve收到警报赶来时，战斗胜负已分。金属手臂的超级战士一脸不服气地坐在地上，鼓着脸抱怨：“这不公平。你对我的战斗技巧太熟悉了；而且你不能用明天不给我做饭威胁我！”  
Rumlow没好气地翻了个白眼，拉开储物柜翻出一条毛巾，直接扔在Winter脸上：“愿赌服输，小混蛋。现在立刻给我爬起来去浴室，不洗澡不许上床。”  
这场景太日常也太私密，Steve站在门口一言不发看着，一时间觉得心塞又尴尬。  
Rumlow先看到了他，他怔了一下，迅速露出一个官方而得体的笑。Steve斟酌了半天，依旧不知该如何跟这位他熟悉却又始终没能真正了解的前同事对话，最终只能简单地点了点头，权作招呼。  
“Steve，你怎么过来了。”Winter从毛巾下挣脱出来，看到好友，扬起一个灿烂的笑，“是我们打得太激烈，触动基地的警报系统了吗？”  
作为多年好搭档，Steve迅速从他的眼神里领会了意图，顺着他的话说道：“是啊。不过看起来你们战损控制得还不错，我还以为我会看到一片废墟。”  
“你知道的，Steve，我从来不对自己的床下手。”  
两个超级士兵为这个只有他们能明白的笑话开怀大笑。Winter背后，Rumlow默默看着他们的互动，英俊的面孔模糊在日光灯的阴影里，看不清表情。

没人知道Rumlow到底怎么说服了顽固的Winter，总之第二天一早，他们一起前往墨西哥潮湿闷热的丛林，准备阻止一场军火交易。上周神盾局（Coulson当上局长后或许应该改名叫美国队长后援团）收到消息，他们追踪多日的、某个跟九头蛇关系密切的大军火商将在美墨边境进行一单数额巨大的交易，鉴于这次交易对双方都至关重要，双方的高层人员都将亲临现场监督。这显然是重创九头蛇武器供给链的绝佳时机，他们无论如何都不能错过。但这个公司表面上完全合法，在这么短的时间里复仇者和神盾局都找不出理由直接出面干涉，Coulson将这个任务交给了Winter和Rumlow。  
现在，在他们埋伏了整整72小时之后，交易双方终于都出现在瞄准镜之内。Winter仔细做完最后的校准，深呼吸，扣动了扳机。  
手握生杀大权的军火大佬前一秒还保持着那种客套的笑容，下一秒太阳穴上就多了一个血洞。另一边正打算请他开箱验货的卖家一时愣住，举着装满现金的箱子不知所措，不过这可笑的震惊也只保持了几秒，很快他的太阳穴上也出现了一个一模一样的血洞。  
双方的打手迅速回神躲到越野车后，丛林里枪声四起。Winter扔下打空弹匣的枪，刚打算从武器包里摸另一把出来，左手已经被塞进了一把枪。他扭过头看向带着吓人面具的Rumlow，笑得一脸得意。  
“Bones，我真怀念这个。”  
“好好干活。”Rumlow盯着瞄准镜，语气严肃目不斜视，“我不想第一次任务就搞砸。”  
子弹准确地贯穿了油箱，被当做掩体的越野车轰然爆炸，火光把整个战场都映出刺眼的血色。被爆炸波及的几个人满地打滚试图扑灭身上的火，惨叫声和着枪声与骂声在寂静中回荡。面具后的Rumlow冷静得像一台杀人机器，射击精准得弹无虚发，每一次枪响都是来自死神的召唤。  
惨叫声撞击着耳膜，Winter不适地皱起眉头，一脸的不赞同。  
“没必要这样，Bones。”  
Rumlow置若罔闻。他毫无感情地瞄准另外几辆车，扣动扳机的手指没有一分一毫的犹豫。爆炸声很快淹没了对方来势汹汹的枪声，火光映在Rumlow的骷髅面具上，映出一片狰狞如恶鬼的阴影。  
“确认任务目标已沉默，准备撤出。”Rumlow打开复仇者加密线路，一边汇报任务情况一边收拾他们的武器装备。Winter不赞同的目光死死黏在他身上，看得他有些烦躁。他扯下面具针锋相对地瞪回去，刚要开口，身后的树丛里忽然窜出一个半大的孩子。  
那孩子背着干粮和毯子，衣衫褴褛，显然是个穷困潦倒的偷渡客。不幸目睹了黑帮火并现场的孩子一脸惊恐地瞪着他们，双腿发软连逃跑都做不到。Rumlow在他惊恐的注视中拔出手枪，黑黝黝的枪口对准他的眉心，只用一发子弹就能让他永远沉默。  
“Bones，住手。他只是个孩子。”  
Rumlow不屑地勾起嘴角，笑得苦涩又残酷：“我十四岁的时候，已经在布鲁克林黑帮当杀手了。”  
“我说住手！”  
子弹打在金属臂上，尖锐的摩擦声听得人牙龈泛酸。Rumlow被这刺耳的声音震得半天没回过神，他不可置信地盯着完全挡住他视线的超级战士，从那双他最熟悉的灰蓝色眼眸里，看到了几乎能化为实体的灼灼怒火。  
“我们不是该死的九头蛇，不能这样滥杀无辜！”  
这句斥责像是一盆冰水迎面浇下，冻结了他所有的动作。Rumlow琥珀色的眼眸里愤怒惊讶一闪而过，最终，冷却成无法化解的黯然。  
在他们争执的空档里，捡回一条命的偷渡客早就跑的无影无踪。Rumlow把战术背包甩在肩上，往预定撤退地点走。擦肩而过时他脊背挺得笔直，完全没看Winter一眼。Rumlow脸上面具般坚固的表情让他想起了最后一次洗脑前那段不愉快的经历，难以言喻的恐慌瞬间淹没了他，他快走几步追上去，用Rumlow完全无法挣脱的力道抓住他的手臂。前特战队长连头都没回，就那样任由他抓着，摆明了打算非暴力不合作到底。  
“Rumlow，我刚才不该那么说。”Winter抓住他的双肩把他扳过来，像个做错事的孩子一样小心翼翼地观察Rumlow的表情，字斟句酌地开口道歉，“我不是那个意思……”  
“你不用道歉。”Rumlow用那种完全听不出喜怒的语气回答他，“你做得对。”  
——你甚至连我为什么生气都没明白。  
Rumlow执着地避开他的视线，盯着还在燃烧的越野车残骸，苦涩在喉咙里不断翻腾。

直到回到布鲁克林的地下基地，他们都再没说过一句话。Rumlow全程都对他保持着完美的无视态度，仿佛身边这个高大健壮的超级战士突然变成了一团透明的毫无存在感的空气。Winter觉得无比挫败却又无计可施，冬兵的记忆里只有他无视Rumlow的情况而非相反，唯一一次让Rumlow发火的情况又太过特殊，完全没有参考价值；至于Bucky——很遗憾，作为一个英俊帅气又开朗健谈的小伙子，一向受欢迎的他从来没有这种小心翼翼博取什么人好感度的经验。

回到基地已经是第二天傍晚。一身泥污的两人依照惯例直奔浴室，不过跟以往不同，Rumlow显然没有共享浴室的打算，他只是把换下的作战服扔进洗衣篮，带着那种面具般冰冷的表情，转身就要出去。  
“Rumlow。”  
他用自己最委屈的表情看着Rumlow，抓着他的肩膀不让他离开。Rumlow依旧不为所动，琥珀色的眼眸里看不到一丝一毫熟悉的神色，从中散出的冷漠把他酝酿了整整一路的话都冻在喉咙里，一个字也说不出。  
“……你还在生我的气。”  
“没有。”  
不等Winter再说什么，Rumlow拨开压在肩膀上的两只手，关上了（根本毫无遮掩作用的）浴室门。转身的刹那，他脸上那面具般的淡漠神色终于溃堤，留下一片挫败和心痛。

Rumlow知道Winter不是那个被洗脑被控制的冬兵，不是对九头蛇唯命是从的武器，他属于复仇者，是一个堂堂正正的超级英雄，他应该像个英雄那样行动，遵守做英雄的一切行为准则。  
——可Rumlow不是。他永远不是那种站在众人视线焦点的英雄，他是行走在黑暗中的暗杀者，是满身鲜血的雇佣兵。他只能以杀戮谋求生存，用谎言守护真实。  
Rumlow收回混乱的思绪，盯着碗橱出神。最近他私下调查的东西基本有眉目了，事情比他想象的还要糟糕，他必须抓紧时间，在情况继续恶化之前把这件事解决。  
他抬起头望向浴室，蒸腾的白雾中超级战士健美的躯体若隐若现，年轻而充满力量的身体完美得像是希腊神话里那些光彩照人的天神。他艰难地转开视线，低头看着自己带着伤疤和枪茧的双手，嘴角的笑意浸满苦涩。  
差不多，该做决定了。

实际上Winter这个澡洗得稍微有点久，但纠结于自己潜入计划的Rumlow并没有发觉。吃饭时两人依旧各怀心思沉默不语，Winter的视线不时落在他身上，带着诡异热度的注视让Rumlow浑身不痛快。潦草吃了几口之后食欲全无，他起身收起碗筷，脱掉衣服进了浴室。超级士兵的目光一路黏在他背上，带着点难以言说的决然和焦躁，烫得他心神不宁。身心的双重疲惫让他无力思考太多，简单冲了个战斗澡，他裹着浴巾赤脚出来，Winter已经关灯睡觉，预留给他的半张床让Rumlow堵了一路的郁闷与愤怒一扫而空，他看着超级战士露在被子外面的毛茸茸的脑袋，勾起嘴角，掀开被子上床睡觉。  
——下一秒，他掀被子的手就僵在了半空。  
作为一个名副其实的行走荷尔蒙炸弹，前九头蛇特战队长Brock Rumlow一向不缺人投怀送抱。单身多年的他自问见惯了大场面，任何荒谬的“惊喜”都不会让他失态——但掀开被子看见一个全裸的超级士兵这种事，显然严重超出了“惊喜”的范畴。  
“你在干什么？”  
这句话实在太窝囊，说出口的瞬间Rumlow就恨不得抓住它们吞回去。  
超级战士一脸无辜地迎向他没好气的眼神，翻身靠在床头。完全敞开的姿势让他全身都毫无遮掩地暴露在Rumlow视线之下。那是一具只能用完美来形容的身体，肤色偏白却不显得孱弱，肌肉线条优美却不过分夸张，Rumlow目不转睛地看着，心跳跟呼吸一起乱了节拍。  
“我想做。”Winter维持着全身赤裸的状态，用那种无辜却又情色的眼神看着他，说得简单直接，毫无歧义。  
“Winter，我今天很累。”Rumlow尽量安抚着他，尽管他的心脏狂跳着几乎要爆裂，“改天再说好吗？”  
“我不想改天。”Winter难得倔强起来，圆圆的脸庞上全是他最熟悉的、属于冬兵的偏执，“我现在就想要你。”  
“别这样，Winter。”Rumlow俯下身，捧住他的脸吻他，尽量不让彼此有任何多余的身体接触——这是他渴望多年的人，哪怕有一丝一毫多余的碰触，他都不敢保证还能约束自己的身体，“我爱你，我也想要你，但我没有超级士兵血清，我真的累了，以后我们有的是机会……”  
在他又一次避开Winter伸向他腰间的手之后，Winter抵着他的肩推开了他。灰蓝色的眼眸里褪去了所有欲望，只剩下一片令人心碎的苍白。  
“没有以后。”  
超级战士缓缓说出这四个字，语调平静得听不出一丝情欲。Rumlow默默看着他，感觉自己这辈子从没听过更让人心惊肉跳的话。  
“你认为你喜欢的那个冬兵已经死了，不论我说什么、做什么，你始终觉得我不是他。”Winter继续用那种死水般平静的语气说着，尽管他眼中已经全是无法掩饰的愤怒与受伤，尽管他紧握的双拳已经因为用力而骨节泛白，“我本来以为你答应留下来是给了我们一个重新开始的机会，我以为我们可以慢慢来，至少我有机会让你爱上我，而不是那个根本不存在幽灵。”  
“但你根本不想慢慢来。”Winter转开视线投向他身后，目光中的伤痛和失望渐渐消退，冻成了一片永不融化的冰原，“你一直都只想离开。”  
Rumlow顺着他的目光扭头看去，这才发现，他塞在碗橱下面的小箱子不知什么时候被拖了出来。他费尽力气搜集到的资料散落在另一张床上，九头蛇的标记醒目得像无法摆脱的诅咒。  
“你走吧。想回九头蛇还是继续当雇佣兵，都随便你。”Winter翻过身背对他，声音闷在枕头里显得有些委屈，说出口的话却尖锐得毫不留情，“如果作为敌人见面，我不会手下留情。”

他没听到Rumlow的回答。  
过了一会儿，身后传来行李箱被扣上的声音。一个人的脚步声伴着轻微的滚轮声渐渐走远。Winter忽然感觉不对，他猛然从床上弹起来，映入眼帘的，却只有渐渐关闭的钢板门外，Rumlow拖着行李箱走远的背影。

“混蛋。”  
Winter咬牙切齿地吐出这个词，一拳砸向床板。脆弱的木制品在超级战士的攻击下呻吟着碎裂。断口处的木刺扎进血肉，尖锐的疼痛依旧无法分散几乎要压碎他心脏的失望。


End file.
